pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mawile
Mawile (Japanese: クチート Kucheat) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Before Generation VI, it was pure -type. Biology Physiology Mawile are small Pokémon with a yellow and black color combination. It has a round, cute face and small red eyes. Its legs are covered by yellow flaps, with its black feet visible. Its most noticeable feature though, is its giant jaws on the back of its head. These jaws are actually a pair of horns, able to "bite" down on prey or enemies. Its Mega-Evolution carries two massive mouths on its head. It is larger than its pre-evolved form, but more powerful. Special abilities Mawile is capable of keeping its attack power at its best against enemies with the abilities Hyper Cutter and Intimidate. Hyper Cutter will prevent any decrease in its attack, while Intimidate lowers the opponents attack at the start of a battle. Evolution Mawile can evolve into its mega form in Pokémon X/Y, during battle. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Cave of Origin, Victory Road, Sky Pillar (Ruby Only) |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Victory Road |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Iron Island (Ruby inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Iron Island (Ruby inserted) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9 (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Glittering Cave |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws. |sapphire=Don't be taken by this Pokémon's cute face - it's very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down its guard then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed. |emerald=Its giant jaws are actually steel horns that transformed. It fools foes into complacency with its adorable gestures, then chomps them with its huge jaws. |firered=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws. |leafgreen=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws. |diamond=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |pearl=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |platinum=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |heartgold=It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. |soulsilver=It chomps with its gaping mouth. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. |black=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |white=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |black 2= Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |white 2= Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams. |x=It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws. |y=Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams.}} Appearances In the anime right|thumb|Mawile in love with Lombre. Mawile's first, and only main appearance was in the Advanced Generation episode Once in a Mawile. In the episode a Mawile fell in love with Brock's Lombre, however his Lombre did not feel the same way. By the end of the episode, Lombre evolved into Ludicolo and then shared the same feelings toward the Mawile, but Mawile, not liking Lombre's new form, rejected it. Ludicolo later figured out that it has happened before and Mawile is always falling in and out of love. Gallery 303Mawile_AG_anime.png 303Mawile_Dream.png 303Mawile_Mega_Dream.png 303Mawile_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 303Mawile_Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 303Mawile_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia Origins Mawile is based on the Japanese legend of the futakuchi-onna. This legend tells of a woman that had a mouth on the back of her head. Mawile's name comes from combining the word maw, meaning an animal's mouth, and wile, meaning to lure or entice. The Japanese name Kucheat combines the words kuchi, also meaning mouth, and the word eat.